Rio: El descubrimiento de un nuevo Clan
by BobbyGuacamayoAzul
Summary: El nacimiento de un nuevo hijo en la familia azul lo cual le traerá algo de problemas, hará que accidentalmente encuentren un nuevo clan, nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos y nueva aventura...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Bobby aquí y les traigo un nuevo fic. llamado Rio: El descubrimiento de un nuevo clan...**

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo y disfruten del fic que se viene con todo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **La llegada del 4to hijo.

Era una noche en Rio de Janeiro, se celebraba la tan esperada navidad en toda la ciudad. La gente daba sus regalos a sus seres queridos en todas partes de la ciudad ya sea el lugar mejor adinerado hasta los más desafortunados, nadie quedaba atrás. Pero no solamente los humanos celebraban esta festividad, algunas aves también celebraban esta fiesta dando ya sea un fruto o un simple beso y abrazo.

En medio del refugio el guacamayo azul, una casa en medio de la selva cercana a la ciudad para ser exactos, dos familias celebraban esta fiesta. Una familia compuesta por una pareja y su hijo adoptado y una familia compuesta por solamente guacamayos azules, el padre, la madre, dos chicas y un chico. El padre festejaba demasiado este día ya que era uno de los que más le gustaba, más si era con su hermosa familia.

-"Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de los regalos…" - dijo la mujer con lentes y pelo rojizo.

-"Si Linda, pero dejemos a la familia sola para no molestar…" - dijo un hombre de lentes llamado Tulio.

-"Bien Tulio, ok Blu los dejaremos solos mientras nosotros nos obsequiamos y haremos la comida…" - dijo Linda mientras la familia de aves se quedaban en una sala, la pareja adulta fueron a buscar los obsequios mientras los niños quedaban esperando.

-"Wooohoo… esto si me gusta…" - dijo el chico con plumas alocadas.

-"Agh….Cuando haremos esta fiesta en nuestro hogar…" - dijo una de las hijas más robusta.

-"Tomando los cálculos y las posibilidades de que nuestro padre haga una fiesta de humanos en la selva es de un 0,00000000000000…" - dijo la otra hija mas flaca y alta.

-"Ah, para de decir ceros Bia, ¡esto es una fiesta!" – dijo el chico interrumpiendo el comentario de su hermana y el padre llega volando con un costal de cosas.

-"Bien… eh… ya tienen todos sus regalos…" - dijo un guacamayo azul con tres plumas salientes y algo cansado trayendo consigo demasiadas cosas consigo y estas caen – "Ahí…" -

La hembra se pone al lado de él y esta lo mira – "Hay Blu, ¿traes todo eso para los niños?" –

-"Em… si… bueno aquí esta, Bia, Carla y Tiago… disfrútenlo chicos" – dijo Blu dándole los obsequios a sus hijos.

Tiago destruyo el envoltorio pero se puso confuso al ver un libro adentro – "Oye, no quiero un libro de cálculos…" –

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" – grito Blu con ojos de plato.

-"Hey… ¿un casco?" – dijo Carla sacando su obsequio.

-"¿Unos nuevos audífonos?... Papá" – dijo Bia sacando igualmente su obsequio.

-"Am… bueno, tú tienes aquí, el casco para ti y Bia tu libro…" – dijo Blu dándole a sus hijos los obsequios que le corresponden.

-"Este casco me queda chico" – dijo Tiago tratando de ponerlo en su cabeza.

-"Estos audífonos no eran los que había pedido" – dijo Carla viendo los audífonos.

-"Este libro ya lo resolví" – dijo Bia mostrándole la cara del libro.

-"Jeje…. Aaaah, soy un asco de Santa Closs" – dijo Blu decepcionado y poniendo su ala en su cara.

-"Oye… por lo menos trataste de impresionarlos y eso me gusta de ti…" – dijo su pareja poniendo su ala en la espalda consolándolo.

-"¿Tú lo crees Perla?" – dijo Blu sonriendo mientras mira a su amada.

-"Si… claro, tu eres el mejor… a todo esto ¿tienes algo para mí?" – respondió Perla mirando a Blu alegremente.

-"Pues si… aquí tienes…" – dijo Blu dándole una flor y una nuez brasileña.

-"Aw… Blu, que tierno" – dijo Perla recibiendo sonriendo el obsequio de Blu y se preparo para darle algo – "Yo también tengo algo para ti Blu" –

-"¿En… enserio?" – dijo sorprendiéndose Blu.

-"Si…" – dijo Perla aun sin soltar la bomba.

-"¿Qué es? Un reloj, o un nuevo cepillo…" - dijo Blu ansioso pero Perla hace girar sus ojos.

-"No Blu" – respondió ella – "No es nada humano, ni de la selva" –

Blu quedo atónito, no supo que decir, ni los niños sabían que era, entonces fue cuando Perla decidió decir la noticia solamente poniendo su ala en su vientre. Fue entonces cuando se supo la gran noticia.

-"Perla… estas…" – dijo Blu sorprendido.

-"Woooooohooooo, tendremos hermanos" – interrumpió Tiago saltando de alegría.

-"¿Hablas enserio Mamá?" – pregunto Carla con una sonrisa marcada y Perla asiente su cabeza – "¡Ah qué emoción!" –

-"Guau, ahora que veo, las posibilidades que tenemos es de un hermano o hermana a tres" – dijo Bia acercándose igualmente con sus hermanos a sus padres.

-"¡Que importa, si hay varones, haremos grupos!" – grito Tiago en lo que dejo a la familia sin hablar y algo preocupada por lo que dijo.

* * *

En año nuevo las aves celebraban todas juntas en la estatua del Cristo, mientras eso pasaba, la familia azul fue a la playa dejando un barco construido por cualquier caso si este fuese usado. Blu estaba dejando unas velas encendidas mientras Perla dejaba frutas y verduras para dejar ir los buenos deseos.

Blu dejo ir el barco al mar abierto – "Que fue lo que deseaste…" – dijo apegado a Perla

-"Los mejores frutos para nuestra familia y nuestros nuevos hijos" – dijo Perla apegada igualmente a Blu.

Ellos seguían mirando felizmente el Barco que seguía sin problemas.

-"¿Cuántos hijos crees que tengamos?" – dijo Blu curiosamente y ella suspira.

-"Mmmmh…. Espero que unos tres o cuatro, y serán las aves más salvajes de la familia" – respondió Perla segura y el barco se prendió en fuego, lo que hizo que ambos dejaran de sonreír, este seguía incendiándose y una ola lo da vuelta y se hunde – "¿Eso crees que es una buena señal?" -

Ambos quedaron en silencio ante lo que ocurrió a su barco de los deseos.

* * *

**-0-**

* * *

**Meses después… (Aquí usen la canción Little Green Bag de George Baker Selection)**

Era una mañana en Rio de Janeiro, el mundial había pasado, la navidad, el año nuevo hasta el carnaval, era un día cualquiera de Julio, en invierno mismo. Un ave caminaba solitaria, seria y sin nada que perder, esta ave era de genero varón, azul oscuro, ojos cafés, tres plumas sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Andaba caminando sobre un techo de un edificio, de repente le cae popo en su cara, lo que hace que parara, mirara hacia arriba asqueado y ver pasar una paloma volando, siguió su rumbo caminado con cara de repudio y un chicle se le pega en su pata haciendo que no pueda creer lo que le está ocurriendo, trata de sacarse el chicle de su pata con el pico logrando el objetivo y al instante se pone a llover en la ciudad, este ya harto sigue con su caminada y llega a una ventana pequeña doble, empieza a golpear la ventana con su pata.**(N/A: Paren Canción)**

-"Doc… ¿está ahí?" – dijo el chico golpeando –"¿Doc está?" –

No hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado así que siguió intentando golpeando.

-"Doc…soy yo Bobby" – dijo Bobby golpeando la ventana – "¡Doc!" – grito ya harto y la ventana abre fuertemente en lo que tira disparado a Bobby desplumando algunas plumas, detrás de la ventana un loro gris africano sale mirando afuera que ocurria.

-"Que extraño… jure que habia alguien llaman…" – dijo el Doc y se aterra al ver a Bobby insertado en un poste de madera – "¡Bobby, por las plumas de mi madre ¿Estás bien?!" –

Bobby saco su pico de la madera – "Si, afortunadamente la madera me paro la caída" – dijo sacudiéndose.

-"Aun no puedes" – dijo Doc aleteando las plumas de sus alas y Bobby niega – "Ah… bueno, ven sígueme adentro" –

Bobby siguió al loro entrando a un supuesto laboratorio donde habían experimentos, inventos y muchas porquerías raras. Todo lo que había era en si del dueño del Doc, solamente había una gran jaula de aves donde decía Einstein, era el supuesto hogar de él. Bobby siguió merodeando en el lugar hasta que vio una foto en la jaula donde estaba un loro gris que era él y un guacamayo, pero no cualquiera, era uno azul, idéntico a él, miro detenidamente la foto y abrió el pico rápidamente.

-"Doc, esta foto… ¿de dónde es? – pregunto Bobby viendo la foto.

-"¿Por qué preguntas Bobby? – dijo Einstein confundido en lo que Bobby le pone la foto en su cara.

-"Son spix, los conozco desde su cabeza hasta las garras de la pata" – dijo Bobby entrecruzando sus alas.

-"No son spix Bobby, son Jacinto… Jeje, al parecer necesitas lentes" – dijo dejando la foto en la jaula nuevamente y cerrando con llave la puerta de esta.

-"Pe…pe… pero" – dijo Bobby pero Einstein lo empujo para que siguiera.

-"Ahora lo más importante, es tu nueva patineta…" – dijo Einstein mostrando una patineta pequeña y hecha en la medida del chico – "Le puse todo, desde la madera hasta la pintura…"-

-"Esta genial Doc… gracias y lo siento por si lo moleste" – dijo Bobby tratando de disculpándose con su amigo mayor.

-"No te preocupes pequeño, suele pasar… ahora ve y estrena tu nuevo transporte" – dijo Einstein empujando con sus alas a la salida.

-"Bien, nos vemos Doc" – dijo Bobby despidiéndose del loro, pero se da cuenta que está en un techo – "AAAAAAAH" – grito cayendo.

El Doc puso una mueca de dolor al escuchar el ruido del golpe y miro hacia abajo – "Bobby, ¿estás bien?" –

-"Si… las bolsas de basura me amortiguaron la caída…" – dijo Bobby tirado en la basura mirando hacia arriba. **(N/A: Sigue Canción)**

Bobby en la calle patinaba a un costado de esta, mientras los autos pasaban más rápido que el, decidió doblar a la derecha donde haría un gran taco ya que se pondría molestando el trafico.

-"Muévete estúpido pajarraco" – dijo un conductor tocando la bocina a lo que Bobby le encantaba hacer, molestar a los conductores de la ciudad, pero los más ineptos, otros le tiran el auto encima hasta tratar de atropellarlo.

Una patrulla que estaba detrás del auto vio lo que andaba sucediendo.

-"Unidad 564, necesito al escuadrón plumífero ahora" – dijo el oficial por la radio.

-"_Unidad aproximándose rápidamente_" – respondió la operadora de la radio.

Un Station Wagon policial apareció corriendo por el lado contrario con sus sirenas puestas y baliza prendida, en el lado de la ventana habían dos guacamayos, un ara arauna y escarlata, ambos serios. Bobby no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a un callejón cerca incrementando la velocidad.

-"¡Vamos, se escapa!" – dijo el ara arauna y ambos emprendieron vuelo rápido, perfecto para alcanzar hasta un avión comercial.

Bobby no podía escapar, los oficiales lo atraparían si o si, los dos guacamayos estaban a centímetros del chico hasta que vio un escape que lo mandaría a otro callejón y los oficiales siguieron su rumbo hasta una caja de basura.

-"NOOOOOOO…." – gritaron ambos antes de chocar contra el contenedor de basura – "Ese chico me lo pagara…" – dijo el ara arauna sin aire.

Bobby siguió su rumbo sin parar en su patineta.

* * *

En la reserva del guacamayo azul, habían muchas aves estaban merodeando, unos conociendo el lugar, otros vivan como de costumbre. En la única casa que había ahí, dentro en un garaje, arriba del capo de un Kia Rio del 2005 estaba Bobby con otros dos guacamayos, un macho café con amarillo y las plumas naranjas todas despeinadas, y una hembra amarilla con azul, con ojos azules capaz de conquistar cualquier hombre de su especie.

-"Bien Bobby, ¿a que nos trajiste?" – pregunto el chico.

-"En si mi querido amigo Julián, estamos aquí para una nueva misión" – respondió Bobby serio y sonriendo.

-"¿Otra de tus alocadas misiones de Robin Hood?" – pregunto la hembra.

-"Si Deborah, otras de esas alocadas misiones y esta se llamara, "_Operación Cruise"- _dijo Bobby en tono desafiante el nombre de la operación.

-"¿Operación Cruise? ¿Por qué?" – pregunto Julián confuso.

-"Por Tom Cruise, el actor de misión imposible…" – respondió Bobby.

-"Aaaaaaah" – respondieron ambos.

-"¿Y Porque misión imposible?" – pregunto Deborah aun no sabiendo lo que iban a hacer.

-"Miren, esto es lo que haremos…. _Un cargamento llegara esta tarde a la feria de melones, grandes y ricos melones, importados desde Chile, lo que habrá gran fuerza de seguridad en el perímetro, lo que haremos es, poner un señuelo para que haga un escándalo… tirar una pelota y hacer un desastre, en ese tiempo bajaremos en cuerda Julián y Yo hasta el producto, donde lo amarraremos al gran oso, el helicóptero que Deborah traerá, en eso subiremos el muro agrietado de la derecha donde estemos mirando Julián y Yo, Izquierda donde esta Deborah… y si nos pillan tengo un plan B debajo del ala… _¿Está de acuerdo?" – dijo Bobby y sus dos compañeros asintieron. –"Bien, vamos…" –

* * *

En la feria estaba todo normal, la gente comprando frutas y verduras, las aves mirando desde arriba y el tranvía en el fondo hacia que todo lo que pasaba era totalmente de acuerdo al dia normal. Bobby y los chicos quienes lo llevaron cargando llegaron a un techo frente a la feria donde todo se veía perfecto desde ahí.

-"Bien, últimos tips Deborah, hare una señal arriba de los melones para que mandes al gran oso…" – dijo Bobby, al instante llego una combi con melones en la parte del cargamento – "Ese es nuestro objetivo, vamos Julián" –

-"La próxima vez quiero que volemos los dos y no llevarte" – dijo Julián tomado a Bobby por las patas y llevándolo a los techos de la feria, estos llegaron cerca de los melones, Deborah quedo mirando por un binocular.

-"Ahí no, Barbosa y Gutiérrez" – dijo mirando a los guacamayos oficiales

-"La pelota, ahora" – dijo Bobby y Julián saco una pelota de volleyball tirándola a un lugar fuertemente haciendo un destrozo y distrayendo el momento. **(Pongan una canción de misión imposible) **

-"Bien, ahora vamos por esos melones" – dijo Julián y ambos sacaron unas sogas y fueron al camión.

Los dos llegaron al lugar del cargamento importado, Bobby hizo la señal para que Deborah trajera el helicóptero. Deborah con ambas alas y una pata controlaba al helicóptero para que llegara perfectamente donde estaban Bobby y Julián esperándola con los melones ya juntos en una soga, Deborah presiono un botón para que un gancho bajara del CH 47 a radio control.

-"Bien, perfecto, lento… un poco mas…" – dijo Bobby haciendo señas con las alas mientras el helicóptero controlado bajaba de altura hasta que se encuentra en posición para ser enganchado. El sonido del helicóptero alerto a la gente y más al par de oficiales.

-"¡Son ellos!" – grito Gutiérrez el escarlata.

-"¡Tras ellos!" – dijo Barbosa el ara arauna.

-"Bobby, el sargento Barbosa y su amiguito vienen hacia nosotros ¡Rápido!" – advirtió Julián mientras Bobby ponía la soga bien amarrada al helicóptero, este termino con éxito lo cual Deborah aparto el helicóptero de ahí rápidamente.

-"¡Bien vamos!" – grito Bobby y siendo ayudado por su amigo voló hasta arriba del techo donde había una sartén, mientras los dos oficiales se acercaban rápidamente – "Aquí…" –

-"¿Aquí? ¿Y para que una sartén?" – pregunto dudoso Julián.

-"Solamente ayúdame a levantarla" – dijo Bobby tomando la parte redonda, Julián obedeció y tomo la sartén levantándola ambos dejándosela a los oficiales frente a ella.

-"AAAAAAAH"- gritaron ambos al ver la sartén frente a ellos y golpearon fuertemente dejándolos inconscientes a ambos.

Bobby y Julián dejaron el lugar rápidamente para no ser atrapados y se dirigieron al refugio.

* * *

En el refugio, muchas aves en si tenían hambre… no podían comer, o no tenían como.

-"Tengo hambre" – dijo un pequeño guacamayo amarillo.

-"Y que, yo estoy tan flaco como un palo de una pequeña palmera…" – dijo otro guacamayo verde.

-"Chicos, no se preocupen" – interrumpió Bobby gritando – "Aquí les dejo algo de los mejores melones del sur del continente…" –

Termino su frase y el helicóptero aparece con su cargamento de melones dejándolos tirados en el piso haciendo que los pequeños puedan cortar la fruta y poder comer algo del delicioso melón que trajo el guacamayo azul.

-"Otra tarea hecha por el equipo relámpago" – dijo Bobby saludando triunfalmente a sus amigos.

-"¡BOBBYYYY!" – dijo una voz femenina muy enojada.

-"Hay no, esa voz, es la voz que más miedo le tengo…" – dijo Bobby y termina en forma desafiante – "Mi madre" –

Justamente Perla aterriza frente a él.

-"Que haces aquí Bobito, ¿jugando otra vez policía y ladrón?" – dijo en tono enojado Perla y tomo a Bobby de un ala – "Hay que irnos…" –

-"Pe…pe...pero madre" – dijo Bobby volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-"Adiós Bobby" – dijeron ambos escapando del lugar.

-"Cobardes" – dijo Bobby serio y sin escapatoria.

Perla llevo a su hijo al nido de ellos donde su padre lo esperaba.

-"Vez, te dije que naciera en nuestro hogar… pero tu… no Perla, ellos pueden hacerlo bien, ellos tienen mejores cosas… pamplinas, nació en esa jaula y que tenemos, un hijo que no puede volar y amante de la ciudad…" – dijo enojada Perla a Blu.

-"Pero Perla, solamente hay que educarlo bien…" – respondió Blu algo triste.

-"¿Educarlo bien? ¿Cómo que Blu?" – pregunto aun enojada.

-"Decirle no hacia algunas cosas…" – dijo en tono miedoso Blu.

-"Hay Blu… ¿Y porque no lo llevamos con mi padre para que lo eduque como debe ser un ave?" – pregunto un poco más suave para que él no se sienta inferior.

-"¡¿Tu padre, Eduardo?! Je, no creo que a él le encante que le de clase…" – respondió Blu algo alterado.

-"Ah no… ¡Y porque no!" – grito Perla algo enojada por la reacción de Blu.

-"El es muy duro en todo lo que enseña, y además no creo que a Bobby le encante como yo lo pase…" – respondió Blu aun alterado mientras Bobby veía triste lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Blu nuestros hijos, Carla, Bia y Tiago están en el amazonas, y el aquí en la asquerosa ciudad…" – comento aun molesta con la situación –"No podemos estar yendo de un lugar a otro…" –

-"Lo sé Perla, pero sabes que a él odia los lugares selváticos" – dijo Blu haciendo recordatorio a Perla.

-"Por algo quise que naciera en el amazonas y no aquí…" – respondió Perla tratando de hacerle recordar a Blu igualmente.

-"Mira, tengo un plan, quizás funcione, quizás no… no tengo a Bia aquí cerca, pero lo que tengo es, llevar a Bobby a la selva mañana, ya que es el cumpleaños de tu padre y es el día mas importante del clan y de nosotros, entonces…" – dijo Blu tratando de hacer un plan para que Bobby acepte ir a la selva, Perla mira a su hijo y vuelve la mirada a Blu.

-"¿En verdad podrías hacerlo?" – pregunto Perla dudando sobre el plan de Blu.

-"Si te lo aseguro cariño" – dijo Blu tomando de las alas a Perla y terminado chocando sus picos.

-"Bien, trata ahora de hablar con el Sr. Ciudadano" – dijo Perla refiriéndose a Bobby.

-"Ok" – dijo Blu y camino hacia Bobby para hablar con él – "Bobby, hijo… ¿puedes ir con nosotros al cumpleaños de tu abuelo en la selva? Por favor, solamente es esta vez para que tu madre este más tranquila… hazlo por mí…" –

Bobby suspiro pero el confiaba mucho en su padre – "Bien Papá, iré, pero solamente por ti, ok" – respondió.

Blu sonrío y dio media vuelta para ver a Perla, le asintió la cabeza de que si iba a ir, ella sonríe al saber que su 2do hijo iba por fin a conocer su verdadero hogar.

* * *

La noche había caído, Perla había vuelto volando a la selva mientras Blu se quedo con Bobby en el nido de Río, como estaba vacío los dos dormían en el hoyo del centro (donde deben estar Blu y Perla), Blu roncaba durmiendo mientras Bobby aun estaba con los ojos abiertos ante la foto que vio en el laboratorio del Doctor Einstein.

-"Ese guacamayo…. Era un spix…" – dijo en voz baja para no despertar a su padre quien seguía durmiendo, este no pudo seguir pensándolo y decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, si les gusto manden un Review.**

**También**** me pueden ver en Facebook como Bobby Gunderson...**

**y bueno, eso fue el capitulo 1, hasta la siguiente actualización, Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fantástico fic... Disfrútenla...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Un ave negra entre las azules.

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Rio, Bobby seguía dormido soñando algo que le encantaba ya que sonreía al estar dormido. Mientras Blu había levantado más temprano de lo costumbre, y regreso al nido con unas cosas para poder despertar a su dormido hijo, este regreso con dos cosas, un despertador y una bocina pequeña para despertar de golpe.

-"Bien, creo que el despertador será lo principal" – dijo poniendo el despertador en la hora de la alarma, pero esta no funciona – "Vaya, que extraño" –

Y claro se le acabaron las baterías y se las saco para después cambiarlas, así que Blu toma la pequeña bocina para disparar frente pero lejos de su hijo, desde la entrada del nido. Este apunto, se preparo y apretó el botón que hace funcionar el objeto, pero este al igual que el otro no funciono, empezó a tocar el botón pero seguía sacando aire.

-"Ah vamos" – dijo Blu tratando de hacer funcionar la bocina, este lo golpea agita, y se lo pone en frente de su cara para ver que no funcionaba y esta vez la bocina funciona asustando a Blu – "Ah… hay, au…." –

Blu cayó en el piso de afuera por culpa de las pilas que él había dejado, mientras Bobby por el escándalo que hizo su padre se levanta de golpe – "¿Padre?" –

Bobby se acerco a la entrada del nido a ver qué había ocurrido, y ver a su padre tirado en el piso con cara de dolor – "Em…. ¿Buenos días?" –

-"Buenos días, hijo" – respondió Blu antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el piso para descansar un poco del golpe. **(N/A: Pongan canción Sometimes – Miami Horror)**

Blu preparaba el desayuno a Bobby ya que a él no le gusta los desayunos de una verdadera ave, solamente el almuerzo ya que come frutas. Bobby estaba en el baño cepillando su boca, con un cepillo más pequeño, de niño con un guacamayo en el final del cepillo, este al finalizar escupió lo que tenía su boca y se movió hasta el agua del lavamanos, abre la llave y deja caer agua para lavar lo último de su boca y lavarse el mismo.

-"Bobby, el desayuno" – grito Blu sacando lo que mejor hacia, panqueques con crema. Bobby llegaba mediante los mismos aparatos que usaba Blu en Minnesota –"Oye, pase largo…" –

Blu se preparo a darle un pase largo a Bobby, el cual se puso en posición tirándose planeando al mesón – "Lánzala" – grito y Blu le lanzo la ciruela.

-"Bobby lo agarra… corre zafándose de los defensas, el público se pone alentando a su jugador" – dijo Bobby tratando de jugar futbol americano, el corre en el mesón hasta que unas latas interponen su camino –"Bobby se la pasa a Blu…" – dijo pasándole la ciruela a Blu.

-"Blu pasa por todos los defensas burlándolos, este es un cohete damas y caballeros…. Y…" – dijo Blu volando encima de todo y dejando la ciruela en la crema – "¡Touchedown!" –

-"¡Sí!" – grito Bobby levantando las alas.

-"El estadio entero se oye gritar… eeeeeeh, eeeeeh" – dijo Blu susurrando la bulla del publico mientras Bobby se ríe por lo divertido de su padre –"Vikingos 6 – Desayuno 0" –

-"Jajaja… es tan divertido el desayuno contigo Papá" – dijo Bobby acercándose a la comida.

-"Vaya, si que te gusta ese futbol hijo" – dijo Blu mirando a su hijo.

-"Pues claro papi, yo amo ese deporte al igual que las carreras de autos, no recuerdas, que después de nacer algo llamado bocina me prendió un chip" – dijo Bobby refiriéndose a su Nacimiento.

-"Si… un doctor hizo tocar esa bocina y de ahí la afición a esas cosas, no" – dijo Blu algo serio y decepcionado mirando de espaldas a su hijo, pero cambia de cara a curiosidad y se da media vuelta para ver a su hijo –"¿Bobby, a ti te gustaría vivir en una jaula…?" –

-"Claro porque no…" – dijo Bobby sin preocupación alguna algo que a Blu le impresiono.

-"¡¿Qué?!" – grito Blu al saber la respuesta de su hijo.

-"Claro… así es mejor, ya que no debes preocuparte de que tu comida te la hayan robado, o que también dejas de preocuparte por los peligros de la selva… cosas así" – dijo Bobby seguro y preciso.

-"_Entonces eso es… Bobby…ha tomado no solamente mi ADN físico, sino también genético… sabe usar un lápiz, leer cosas interesantes… bueno eso no mucho, pero lo mayor de todo… le gustaría ser una… no, un compañero… eso…" –_ pensó Blu ante la respuesta de Bobby.

El reloj apunta las 8:00 de la mañana, lo que Blu se altera –"Bobby vamos tarde al cumpleaños de tu abuelo" –

Blu se movió rápido – "Ah pero no he terminado mi desayuno aun" – dijo Bobby comiéndose los panqueques.

-"Olvídalos, tenemos que irnos o alguien de color celeste se pondrá morada" – dijo Blu refiriéndose a Perla.

-"Ah… ok, solamente déjame buscar mi gorra y salimos…" – dijo Bobby yendo a su nido pero fue detenido por su padre.

-"No hay tiempo, vámonos" – dijo Blu tomando a su hijo y poniéndolo en su espalda, Blu parte aleteando rápidamente hacia el corazón del amazonas, donde ya sabía dónde ir –"Solamente sostente hijo" –

Blu voló rápidamente hacia el corazón del amazonas, ya que un vuelo rápido demoraba una hora aproximada sin tener problemas en el viaje.

* * *

Mientras los preparativos de la fiesta, muchas aves se habían pintado para celebrar el dia de su líder quien estaba de cumpleaños, todos tenían los obsequios para Eduardo. Perla estaba esperando impacientemente la llegada de su esposo e hijo, mientras Bia y Carla estaban a un lado mirando a su madre como caminaba de un lado a otro con cara de angustia.

-"¿Crees que el traiga algo para el abuelo?"- dijo Carla con su cara de sarcasmo.

-"Si tú crees que Bobby traerá un regalo a nuestro abuelo es de un -99,99999% de probabilidades de que suceda, el otro -1% es que nuestro padre traiga un obsequio para su suegro" – dijo Bia calculando como siempre las probabilidades de los sucesos.

-"El obsequio de su padre es que el traiga a Bobby aquí… eso es lo que espero de él" – dijo Perla con voz de angustia y mirando hacia el piso mientras caminaba en círculos.

-"Cockoo, cockoo…" – dijo una voz que se acercaba, pues era Roberto – "Perliux, que te ocurre, te vez que vas a tener un infarto caminado de un lugar a otro…" –

-"Estoy esperando a Blu" – respondió Perla aun angustiada.

-"¿Se olvido de nuevo de su obsequio?" – pregunto Roberto serio como ya la segunda vez que ocurre.

-"Em… el trae…" – dijo Perla pero fue interrumpida por Tiago que llegaba después de estar con sus amigos.

-"Wow, eso fue genial… ¿y ustedes que andan esperando?" – pregunto Tiago ya con su cabeza pintada de rojo por la celebración.

-"Te acuerdas de tu pareja dispareja" – dijo Carla sacando una sonrisa refiriéndose a Bobby y la sonrisa de Tiago se desvanece por completo.

-"No... porque... lo habíamos acordado... yo en mi lado y él en el suyo" – dijo Tiago preocupado.

-"Creo que a mamá no le gusto esa opción y lo quiso traer a la celebración" – dijo Carla disfrutando del momento.

-"No es posible" – dijo Tiago sacando una furia y se quedo pensativo – "Es la hora de Tiago" – dijo desafiante y partió vuelo.

-"Hay no…" – dijo Carla preocupada y le dice susurrando a Bia –"Le hará sus peores bromas a Bobby, haz algo" –

-"Lo hare" – respondió Bia rápidamente pero se espera un momento ya que ella tiene alas más cortas que Tiago –"Pero es muy rápido" –

-"Que interesa eso, trata de detenerlo" – dijo Carla seriamente para que no suceda algo mal.

Las aves empezaron a tocar su canción preferida **(Beatiful Creatures)** lo que hizo que Perla se impacientara aun más.

-"Ya empezaran, espero que tu querido Blu llegue para saludar al menos" – dijo Roberto emprendiendo vuelo hacia las aves que ya preparaban hacer su canción.

-"Hay Blu, ¿donde estas? – dijo Perla preocupada mirando las aves que ya empezaban su canción sin el nuevamente además que su nuevo hijo no tendrá lo mismo, hasta que escucha una voz que le reconoce rápidamente y era Blu algo cansado caminando – "¡Blu llegaste, justo a tiempo!... espera, ¡Y Bobby, y por qué esa cadena!" – grito más preocupada aun.

-"Te dije que tenía un plan" – respondió Blu aun cansado y tiro de la cadena sacando a Bobby del árbol que se escondía, raramente traía un gorro igual.

-"¡Genial Blu, sabia que podía confiar en ti!" – dijo Perla abrazando a Blu por su labor y Bobby lo observaba serio sin decir nada, y la canción estaba a punto de comenzar –"¡Sí, vamos la canción va a comenzar, wooooo!" – grito Perla más feliz que días anteriores.

-"Bien te sacare esto" – dijo Blu sacando un clip que servía para liberar la pata.

-"Hazlo, lo hiciste muy apretado pa…" – dijo Bobby quejándose de la cadena que le apretaba mucho.

-"Bien lo siento…" – dijo Blu disculpándose de su hijo y dejando libres a ambos –"Bien vamos" – dijo Blu llevando a su hijo.

Blu sin problemas fue volando a hacer el baile, pero Bobby paro frente al acantilado que daba al agua –"Bueno creo que me quedare aq…" – dijo Bobby.

-"Oh claro que no, vendrás con nosotros" – interrumpió feliz Perla que había regresado con Blu recordando que su hijo aun no podía volar.

Perla y Blu llevaron a Bobby a la celebración quitándole su gorra que tenia, metiéndolo a él lo posible para que estuviera en el baile. Bobby al soltarse trato de saltar para mantenerse en el aire, su cara no era ni de felicidad, ni seriedad o molestia, sino de pánico. El chico trataba de mantenerse junto a un ave que pudiera sostener y llego a una liana que se pudo sostener. Se sintió a salvo en la liana pero algo hizo que se cortara y cayera abajo, pues Tiago era quien se la corto. Bobby cayo en la multitud de aves que realizaban su baile, trato de pasar saltando arriba de las aves.

-"Denme un paso… lo siento, perdón, disculpe" – dijo Bobby saltando entre las aves y llego a una ramita saliendo del precipicio, Tiago chasqueo las plumas de sus alas y la rama cayo justo lo planeado haciendo que Bobby cayera igualmente –"Aaaaaah" –

-"Hay no hermanito" – dijeron Carla y Bia juntas al ver como Bobby caia justo al alimento que las aves les habia preparado a Eduardo.

Bobby golpeo fuerte haciendo que salpicara frente a algunas aves y a Eduardo, haciendo algunas que se molesten.

-"Y tu quien eres" – dijo Eduardo poniéndose frente a Bobby, el se asusto demasiado sintiéndose inferior ante su abuelo.

-"Bobby ¿estas bien?" – Perla aterrizando detrás de su hijo –"¡No el pastel! ¡Bobby!" – grito enojada.

-"No fue mi culpa madre, esa rama estaba saboteada" – dijo Bobby apuntando la rama que Tiago corto.

-"¿El es mi nuevo nieto, hija?" – pregunto Eduardo algo decepcionado.

-"Si padre, el es Bobby tu cuarto nieto…" – dijo Perla en tono triste.

-"Bobby, ¿te gusta estar aquí? sinceramente" – pregunto Eduardo dudando del chico. Bobby se mantuvo en silencio, ni siquiera le dio la mirada a Eduardo –"Como lo sospeche" –

Eduardo se dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras todas las aves lo miraban con desprecio a Bobby no diciéndole que no es parte del clan sino también no es ni ave, lo observan como un humano con plumas. Perla fue detrás de su padre mientras Blu trato de llevar a su hijo quien sentía mucha vergüenza al arruinar la primera fiesta en la selva, se sentía el ave negra entre las azules.

-"No te preocupes Bobby, a mi al llegar también tu abuelo me miraba con desprecio, pero después llego a aceptarlo…" – dijo Blu refiriéndose a su primera vez en el clan – "Estará todo bien" – dijo dejando a su hijo en el nido.

-"¡NO, no estará bien!" – grito fuertemente Bobby rabiosamente –"Sabia que venir aquí iba a pasarla mal… en primera, nunca me traes nuevamente… segundo, nunca podre volar y tercero…" –

-"AAAAAh" pero que rayos he escuchado…- interrumpió Roberto antes de que Bobby digiera una bomba que dejaría a su padre devastado y Roberto siguió – "Tu… ¿no puedes volar? –

-"Disculpa que no te respondiera ¿pero quién rayos eres tú?" – dijo Bobby al ver a Roberto.

-"Hijo, el es Roberto, Tu, tío" – dijo Blu entre dientes la última frase y serio.

-"Si, soy tu tío, un gusto" – dijo Roberto a Bobby presentándose.

-"Oye… estamos en algo importante, puedes llevar tus plumitas lisas ¡a otra parte!" – dijo Blu sacando a Roberto a la salida del nido.

-"Espera, solo quería saludarlo" – dijo Roberto tratando de mantenerse en el nido.

-"Pues, cocosaluda a otro en otra parte" – respondió Blu pateando hacia afuera a Roberto – "Bueno hijo que decías" –

Bobby abrió el pico pero una risa lo hizo enojar aun peor, era Tiago entrando al nido con una sonrisa de alegría –"¡Tú!" – grito Bobby apuntando a Tiago.

-"¿Qué?" – dijo Tiago confundido.

-"¡Tú eres el que provoco esto!" – grito Bobby tirándose frente a Tiago y ambos empezaron a pelear como de costumbre, eran los peores rivales en su familia ya que eran lo sumamente opuesto uno ante otro.

-"Chicos, chicos" – dijo Blu tratando de parar la pelea de ambos chicos pero fue inútil.

-"¡BOBBY, TIAGO!" – grito Perla entrando al nido, ambos pararon al sentir el grito de su madre.

-"El empezó…" – dijo Tiago apuntando a Bobby.

-"¡¿Qué, no es cierto?!" – reacciono Bobby mediante lo dicho por su hermano.

-"No importa quien empezó… Bobby, tu arruinaste la fiesta del abuelo…" – dijo Perla molesta por lo que hizo Bobby.

-"Mamá, Tiago me tendió una trampa" – dijo Bobby apuntando a Tiago.

-"Qué no es cierto" – dijo Tiago ante la respuesta de Bobby –"Tu caíste por no cuidarte…" –

-"Mientes, y porque no fuiste por mi cuando caía" – replico Bobby ante la negación de su hermano.

-"Porque ya no te hubiera alcanzado…" – dijo Tiago en forma diciéndole a su hermano idiota.

-"Ya basta… mañana al parecer el abuelo quiere verte a ti Bobby, y al parecer te va a educar como un ave" – dijo Perla y el pequeño se puso en pánico de nuevo.

-"Perla… hablas enserio…" – dijo Blu algo dudoso ante la decisión de Perla.

-"¡Si, mañana a primera hora!, ahora Bobby anda a descansar y Tiago, ve con los otros chicos…- respondió Perla, los dos chicos obedecieron, Bobby fue a un cuarto a descansar y Tiago fue del nido dejando a la pareja sola.

-"Perla, enserio quieres hacer esto…" – dijo Blu tomando las alas de Perla.

-"Blu, sabes que es la única manera para que el sepa cómo ser una ave…" – respondió ante la duda de Blu.

-"Cualquier cosa, no digas que hay un helicóptero tomando aves heridas y enviándolas a Rio…" – dijo Blu en voz baja, pero como se sabe, el es muy malo para guardar secretos, Bobby escucho claramente.

-"Vamos con mi padre, y le perdonamos la situación y aclaren sobre lo de mañana" – dijo Perla llevando a Blu con Eduardo dejando solo a Bobby.

-"Entonces hay un helicóptero…" – dijo él en voz baja, y pensó en quedarse o volver a Rio por un tiempo –"Lo siento familia" – dijo Bobby y se va del nido de forma que no lo puedan ver.

Blu y Perla llegaron con Eduardo quien estaba con Mimi hablando sobre lo de mañana.

-"Acuerda que es un niño, no es un adulto" – dijo Mimi refiriéndose a Bobby.

-"Los niños aprenden rápido, será fácil" – dijo Eduardo serio.

-"Pero él no" – dijo Blu llegando con Perla.

-"Disculpa"- dijo Eduardo en su tono desafiante.

-"Bobby lamentablemente… nació en cautiverio" – dijo Perla decepcionada.

-"¡¿Pero qué?! – grito Eduardo molesto –"Saben cuánto es peligroso que un ave nazca en cautiverio"-

-"Lo sabemos, es el único que nació en cautiverio, Carla, Bia y Tiago fueron normal y Blu bueno, el es un caso aparte, pero aun asi lo sabíamos" – respondió Perla desilusionada ante su padre.

-"Si, esto se pone aun mas difícil, mas si es un ave de cautiverio" – dijo Eduardo pensando.

-"¿Porqué lo dice señor? – dijo Blu dudosamente.

-"_El ave de cautiverio cuando esta mucho tiempo a control de humanos y dispositivos, algunas les gustaría salir a la libertad pero otras agarran un afecto que quizás sea fatal…"_ – dijo Eduardo mientras Bobby encuentra el helicóptero donde llevan a las aves heridas, este no se queda pensando y cuando tuvo el tiempo se entro al transporte.

-"¿Fatal, en qué sentido?"- pregunto confuso Blu.

-"Fatal, a que nunca quiera ir a su verdadero hogar y quedarse como una paloma merodeando por la ciudad" – dijo Eduardo en tono de miedo haciendo que la pareja se preocupara demasiado.

-"¡Papá, Mamá!" – dijo Carla llegando con Bia rápidamente.

-"¿Han visto a Bobby?" – dijo Bia preocupada.

-"Esta en el nido" – respondió Perla algo asustada por las caras de sus hijas.

-"No esta, lo buscamos por todos lados y nadie sabe donde se fue" – dijo Carla mas preocupada ya que es la mayor.

-"Si…" – dijo Tiago triunfante escondido en los arboles.

-"¿Dónde podría estar?" – se pregunto Perla algo preocupada y Blu recuerda haber dicho algo que Bobby capacito habrá escuchado.

-"¡El helicóptero!" – gritaron ambos y el helicóptero estaba ya dirigiéndose a Rio de Janeiro.

-"Se los dije, su hijo le hará muchos problemas" – dijo Eduardo y el helicóptero que llevaba a Bobby paso arriba de ellos.

-"¡Bobby vuelve!" – grito Perla al ver el helicóptero yéndose a la ciudad pero Blu la detiene.

-"No Perla, yo voy por el" – dijo Blu dejando a Perla en el hogar, ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

-"Yo voy contigo papi" – dijo Bia detrás de Blu, Perla quiso detenerla pero Blu le deja ir.

-"Bien Bia, ven conmigo, ¡rápido!- dijo gritando Blu y ambos fueron detrás del helicóptero hacia Rio de Janeiro.

-"Al parecer se llevara una mala sorpresa Papi" – dijo Perla recordando una cosa, había mandado algunas aves a sacar las cosas de Bobby y llevarlas a su hogar en la selva.

* * *

**En otra parte…**

En la carretera concesionada de Brasil muchos vehículos transitaban por ella, en una camioneta que llevaba consigo un carrito de carga habían muchas cosas, entre ellas una jaula amarilla que contenía a una cacatúa media gris, con un chaleco amarillo con verde y una rana purpura. La cacatúa tomaba unos dardos y se lo tiraba a un pequeño tablero la cual tenía en medio la imagen de Blu.

-"Ah, tan tierno cuando te pones a pensar en ese guacamayo azul, Nigel" – dijo la rana al lado de la cabeza de Nigel.

-"Me ha frustrado dos veces, como dicen Gabi, la tercera es la vencida…" – dijo Nigel tirando otro dardo dándole en la cabeza de Blu.

-"Ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos" – dijo Gabi poniendo sus dedos de rana pasándolas en la cara de Nigel.

-"Volveremos a Rio, como ves Charlie nos dejo y al ver esta noticia…" – respondió Nigel tirando un papel recortado de periódico la cual decía "_Nuevo guacamayo Spix nace en la familia azul de Rio" –_"Al parecer tengo un plan debajo de la ala, jajajaja JAJAJAJAJA" – dijo Nigel riéndose hasta que la camioneta da un movimiento brusco tirando afuera del carrito la jaula de Nigel hacia la carretera golpeando el pavimento –"Au, hay, uju" – grito Nigel antes de salir disparado de la puerta y quedar tirando en el costado de la carretera – "¡Estúpida Camioneta!" – grito haciendo puños a la camioneta.

-"Y ahora que haremos" – dijo gabi saliendo sin problemas de la jaula con su sonrisa que marca su cara.

-"Hay que esperar un transporte" – respondió Nigel, al instante un bus con el letrero "Rio de Janeiro" se para justo unos pasos delante hacia ellos – "Vaya que suerte" – dijo al ver que el Bus paro para ver lo de la comida de los pasajeros.

Nigel y Gabi fueron rápidamente ante el bus sin ser visto por una persona logrando entrar e irse hacia Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

**En dicha ciudad… (Aquí pongan Rio Rio)**

El helicóptero llegaba a la ciudad, resplandiendo en un sol, las aves volaban libremente por la ciudad, paso primeramente cerca del cristo, después por arriba de las calles, algunas aves veian el helicóptero blanco con café claro, paso arriba de la feria, Barbosa miro el helicóptero mientras vigilaban a las otras aves. Finalmente el helicóptero llega a su destino aterrizando en un helipuerto cerca del refugio y la clínica, las personas salieron rápidamente.

-"¡Vamos, lleven a los heridos con Tulio!" – dijo un médico que los esperaba.

El helicóptero apago dejando las puertas abiertas, fue cuando Bobby salió del vehículo, este se paro en una baranda viendo la ciudad.

-"Edificios por doquier, (aspira) olor a Bahía y Smog, (pone su ala en su oído) Bocinas tocando por una congestión y… (Una sirena suena) la sirena de emergencias… ah ciudad, cuanto te extrañe" – dijo Bobby satisfecho y parte rumbo a su nido.

El pasaba entre las ramas saludando a las aves que conocía, ellas también lo conocían, unos lo despreciaban, y otros lo amaban. Bobby llego a la torre del refugio para ver el nido, pero en vez de tener una cara de felicidad puso una cara de seriedad y confusión al ver unos guacamayos spix pintados se llevaban sus cosas de su habitación.

-"No, ¡oigan que hacen! – dijo bajando planeando al nido haciendo que los guacamayos lo vieran y salieran rápidamente del lugar llevándose sus cosas. Bobby llego al nido y subió a su habitación hechos por peldaños, uno se quebrajo casi cayendo –"Tiago…" – dijo pensando y llego a su cuarto no creyendo lo que estaba viendo –"Mi cuarto…. esta… vaciiioooooooo….. noooooooo…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..." – grito fuertemente al ver su cuarto vació que se escucho hasta donde estaban Blu y Bia.

-"Hay no…. Tu hermano lo sabe..." – dijo Blu al escuchar el grito.

-"¿Saber que Papi?" – pregunto Bia confundida.

-"Tu madre envió unos guacamayos a desalojar la habitación de tu hermano…"- respondió Blu ante la pregunta de su hija.

-"¡Hay Papá, eso es terrible..!"- dijo Bia ante la respuesta de su padre.

-"Lo sé, se lo dije a tu madre pero no hubo caso… - dijo Blu algo desilusionado.

-"Bueno ese es el resultado que tuvieron…"- dijo Bia a Blu refiriéndose a Bobby.

-"Vamos, rápido antes de que haga una locura tu hermano"- dijo Blu a su hija y ambos incrementaron la velocidad hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Bueno este fue un nuevo capitulo... ¿Como les parecio? espero que bueno...**

**Bien me despido y acuerden de ver Rio 2 que esta de lo mejor...**

**Hasta la próxima, Bye**


End file.
